


A Coffin of Bricks

by Grimey



Series: A Trickster in Inaba [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Persona 4 Spoilers, adachi can die, death of a child, narukami yu needs a hug, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like zeppelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: As they walked closer the shadow became clearer.Yu's world shattered when he saw the tiny body hanging from a powerline.“A-Akira?” was all he managed to mutter out as he stood there frozen.As much as he wanted to, needed to, look away he couldn’t. His mind was still processing exactly what he was seeing.No it couldn’t be. It wasn’t Akira.Akira was still alive. He was somewhere else safe and sound.Not hanging from a powerline.He finally snapped out of it when Nanako screamed and buried her face into his stomach.“Akira!” he reached for his tiny hand unable to take it.It's the tiniest coffins that are the heaviest.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Nanako & Kurusu Akira, Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako & Persona 5 Protagonist, Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu
Series: A Trickster in Inaba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800499
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	A Coffin of Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> Me channeling my fear of losing people I love into an angst filled one shot inspired by comments from WillowGirlGamer?  
> more likely then you think.
> 
> also happy New Years eveeryone and please remember that I haven't watched a playthrough of P4 in a long time so most of this is kind of fast pace and all that.

Yu was tired.

Him and Dojima had spent nearly the whole night searching for Akira only to find nothing.

Yu wanted to stay behind to help look but Dojima refused, saying that the police could handle it. Hopefully they’d be able to find him and bring him back.

Nanako was already on edge if her grip on Yu’s hand was any indication.

He didn’t mind. He’d be the biggest hypocrite ever if he said he wasn’t worried too. He was trying to make Nanako smile which, not to toot his own horn, seemed to work.

He had her giggling at a really corny joke about how newspapers are black, white, and read all over.

Then he saw something through the fog.

As they walked closer the shadow became clearer.

Yu's world shattered when he saw the tiny body hanging from a powerline.

“A-Akira?” was all he managed to mutter out as he stood there frozen.

As much as he wanted to, needed to, look away he couldn’t. His mind was still processing exactly what he was seeing.

No it couldn’t be. It wasn’t Akira.

Akira was still alive. He was somewhere else safe and sound.

Not hanging from a powerline.

He finally snapped out of it when Nanako screamed and buried her face into his stomach.

“Akira!” he reached for his tiny hand unable to take it.

It's the tiniest coffins that are the heaviest.

He just fell to his knees and pulled Nanako into a hug while she continued to cry.

Somehow he managed to call Dojima and tell him the address.

Yu just felt numb.

The past 24 hours have been a whirlwind.

He told the police everything he knew about what had happened the previous night. Nanako seems to be distancing herself from both him and her dad. 

It was understandable.

She had lost her mom and now she lost someone who they were both seeing as a sibling.

Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were much needed presences in his life.

Yosuke helped him feel like he had something to work towards.

Chie helped distract him by going on tangents on everything from what’s the best old school martial arts movie to why bugs are horrible.

Yukiko would cheer him up by asking him for cooking lessons.

Words could not describe how grateful for them.

It was because of them that he was able to open up to Dojima and just let loose some of his pain that he’s been bottling up. That led to him trying to reform the relationship he had with Nanako.

The process was slow. Both of them are still struggling to form bonds with others but they managed to find something in their new normal.

Yu knew he had changed because of Akira’s death.

Outside of Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko his relationship with the other members of the Investigation team was strictly for the purpose of solving the murders, or so he had hoped that’s what it would be.

As more members saved and subsequently joined they all started to become friends.

Yu knew that the pain in his heart would always be there.

And that’s okay. It means he still remembers Akira, even if it’s painful at least he remembers him.

Nanako’s kidnapping and subsequent hospitalization hit him hard.

She was holding on by a thread and it terrified him.

He didn’t want to leave her side, he didn’t want to be alone in that house.

He didn’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night with news that his little sister had passed away.

The confrontation with Nanako’s kidnapper was nearly a disaster.

Yu nearly let his temper get the better of him and almost threw him into the TV and left him to die.

Then Namatame goes on about how he had to protect the people on the TV.

That’s when it hit him.

Akira was never on the midnight channel.

Only Saki was on it the night before.

They had the wrong person.

They were back at square one.

“God Damnit!” Yu was furious. They had come so far only to be thrown back to the start.

The next two days they all worked over time searching for clues and going over Namatame’s story.

On the 5th of December they all got together and shared all of the clues.

The general consensus was nothing.

Feeling stressed Yu followed Naoto outside of the restaurant to get some fresh air, Yosuke followed a minute later.

Naoto was talking about what the clues meant and some strange things in the case like the connection between Akira, Saki, and Ms. Yamano.

He thought of what the clues meant and who they pointed too.

All pointed to Adachi.

He was a cop so it was easy for him to walk around without anyone looking twice.

But should he tell his-

The memory of Akira’s body quickly killed that thought before he could even finish it.

“It’s Adachi.” it was a statement.

They all went inside to share what Yu had come up with.

Naoto called to try to get to talk to Adachi when they all found out he was working on Namatame’s transport.

They all ran to the hospital.

Thankfully they found him pretty quickly.

He was telling them about how Dojima had escaped from his room again when she should be resting and about how glad he’d be when he can be rid of Namatame.

When he mentioned Dojima pestering them if they didn’t leave now Dojima appeared.

He asked about where Namatame was and got pissed when he was told he was being relocated.

They then took the opportunity to ask his questions.

After he tried to leave they dropped the ball and say they think he’s the one who killed the three victims.

That’s when he messed up and let it slip that he knew how they were killed.

Yu burst out laughing startling everyone.

“I was right. Of all the things I had to be right about, it's who murdered an 11 year old.”

He tried to run but Kanji, Yosuke, Chie and Yu shot that down real quick. Tripping him and taking him down onto the ground. The others went to go get cops so he could be taken in.

They did it.

They caught the killer.

The trial was hell. There were so many times that Adachi could have been found innocent but thankfully he didn’t. He was found guilty.

Yu had to restrain himself from punching Adachi as he was being taken to jail.

He brought justice for all of the victims.

For Akira.

  
  
  
  
~~But why did he still feel so empty?~~

**Author's Note:**

> All in favor of making a "punch Adachi in the face" club say Aye.
> 
> also yes I know I didn't write the last TV world and all that.  
> I honestly didn't want to. Deal with it.
> 
> if this blows up I'll consider making this a series about the affects Akira's death has on the P5 story


End file.
